Together
by LiLiKun18
Summary: A collection of sweet oneshots, about when the Wammy boys were little. No romance, just cuteness and later on sadness. NO AU! HURRAY
1. Introduction

I'm sorry if I messed the ages up, but you really shouldn't focus on such things during a story.

* * *

"So these are the ones then?" L asked as he looked at a tiny troup of four boys through a window.

"Yes..." Watari smiled proudly. "They're the best the Wammy's house has to offer."

L stared at them quietly. The eldest, had spikey dark hair...he looked to be about 7.

The next one was a little blonde boy, around the age of four.

The third was a tiny boy with red hair who was three.

And the last had almost barely begun walking. He had bleach white hair, and was very pale.

"I want you to spend alot of time with them L..." Watari smiled at the twelve year old.

L blinked. "Me?"

"Yes you, they're going to need a role model to look after them. I think you are the most logical option."

"I suppose..." L said as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I've arranged to have them come visit you at your residence whenever they please..." Watari explained

"What!? But Watari...I know nothing of children..."

Watari smiled. "L you are considered a child yourself you know."

L scowled at Watari. "I'm the worlds greatest detective Watari..." He said with a slight pout. " I don't have time for this."

"L..." Watari sighed. "These boys had no one to look after them before we came across them, and even now we can't devote are full attention to them. There are other children here. You know how that feels..."

L stared silently into the window, refusing to look Watari in the eye.

"They need someone right now..."

"What if they don't like me?" L asked, voicing his worries.

" If you show them kindness, I'm sure they'll adore you." Watari smiled taking L by the hand and leading him outside.

"Can we get some cake?" L murmured quietly as the exited the building.

"But we just had cake !"

L looked up with Watari with his big dark eyes. "I know...but..."

"Alright..." Watari smiled. "Let me guess Short Cake right?"

"With extra stawberries..." L smiled

END

$~*~*~*$

* * *

Yeah I know that kinda sucked...^^ but it's gonna get better! I promise!


	2. Breakfast

SO this is where things get cute! ^^

* * *

"Wake Up L! WAKE UP!"

L opened his eyes to find a little red head sitting on his lap and pulling on his arm urgently.

"Matt?" L asked, he must've fallen asleep after a long night of work.

"Come On! Come On! You gotta come help!" Matt whined as he tugged harder on L's arm.

"What is it?" L yawned, pulling himself up. A loud crashing noise erupted from the kitchen.

"Wait who's in the kitchen?" L exclaimed as he picked up Matt and rushed towards the room.

He ducked as a giant glob of strawberry jam came flying through the doorway.

He set Matt down and peeked in the kitchen.

Beyond was chasing Mello around with a jar of jelly screaming, "Who's The Backup now, Blondie!?"

"NOT MY HAIR!" Mello cried as Beyond flung a bunch of jelly at him.

The whole kitchen was coated in what looked like melted chocolate and more jam. Near sat in his high chair contently sucking on a robot. He was also coated in jam, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Beyond, Mello?" L said questioningly as he stepped into the kitchen. Both the young successors froze.

"Hi L..." They said in unison each scooting in front of the jar of jam.

"What were you doing?" L asked.

"Makin Breakfast..." Mello said as he pointed to a very burned pancake that was pasted to a frying pan.

"...I see..." L said as he raised his thumb to his mouth. "and then how did all this start?" He asked as he pointed to the mounds of jelly that covered the walls.

"Well, I told Beyond to put stuff on the toast but then he started eating it!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"L he called me backup again! Even though he knew I didn't like it!" Beyond pouted angrily.

"I told them not to!" Matt piped up from behind L.

"Suck Up!" Mello yelled as he charged at Matt.

"Am Not!"

"Are To!"

"BOYS!" L yelled.

All three of them lined up.

"You made a very big mess..." L scolded. All three of their heads drooped.

"Beyond, you're the oldest you need to be more careful."

"Yes L..." Beyond sniffed.

"Mello calling people names is not a very considerate thing to do..."

"Sorry L..." Mello sighed.

"Matt...umm...your fine, just don't cook Pancakes without permission."

Mello and Beyond both stuck their tongues out at Matt.

"So now the three of you need to help clean up..." L said as he handed Mello a mop.

Mello looked outraged. "What about Near? He helped!"

L looked at the small boy in the high chair.

He was still sucking on a robot. "Mmgmgmhh..." Near said.

"How is he responsible?" L asked.

"Look! There's his slobber on the floor!" Mello yelled and pointed.

"Just clean up..." L sighed as he scooped Near out of the high chair and plopped him in the sink to wash him off.

"but-"

"No buts Mello..."

Mello scowled and began wiping up the jam.

15 minutes later L heard the sound of slurping.

"Beyond! Stay out of the jam!"

"Sorry..."

END


	3. Pirates

I love little kids

* * *

What are you guys doing?" L asked as he looked over to see the four boys sneaking up behind him.

"Playin pirates." Matt said.

"AND YOUR ARE PRISONER!!!" Beyond yelled as he jumped on top of L and knocked him to the floor.

"Hey wait a second!" L yelled, but Beyond was tying him up with a jump rope.

"Now I've captured him!" Beyond yelled as he jumped up and down on L's chest.

"Ouch...Ouch...Ouch..." L Said in Monotone.

Near crawled over and sat on top of L.

"Get off Near he's mine!" Beyond yelled.

"Mine..." Near said pointing at L.

"No Mine!" Beyond said grabbing L.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" Beyond yelled as he picked Near up and dropped him on a sofa. He then turned around and dragged L into a closet and locked the door.

"Gimme Back!" Near yelled as he crawled over and started banging on the door with his tiny fists.

"Yeah Give him back Beyond!" Mello yelled as he ran over and started banging on the door.

"No!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!!!" All three of the younger boys yelled as the banged their fists on the door.

"No!"

Mello, in a moment of fury, tried kicking down the door. He regretted it instantly as he know found himself rolling around on the floor clutching his foot in pain.

"Who's gonna make us lunch if L isn't out in time?" Matt exclaimed in horror. All three boys thought of going without lunch and shuddered.

"Gimme back!" Near yelled again banging the door.

"No! L is mine!"

"I'm not any body's" L yelled in despair.

" I gots an Idea!" Matt exclaimed. "We could pick the lock! Like on T.V."

The boys searched the room for a bobby pin. After failing at that, they decided that a bread stick from the kitchen would work instead.

They rushed over to the door, only to find that none of them were tall enough to reach the doorknob.

"Now what do we do?" Mello exclaimed in exasperation.

Near crawled out of the room and grabbed a number of phone books. He dragged them back in. He then pulled himself on top of them.

"Gimme Stick!" He demanded.

"No I wanna do it!" Mello yelled, cradelling the bread stick.

"GIMME STICK!" Near said more loudly.

"Fine!" Mello sniffed as he handed Near the bread stick.

Near beat against the lock.

"NOT WORKING!" He yelled as he beat it harder.

"You'll Never Get in! Never!" Beyond called from the closet.

"Beat it harder Near!" Matt said.

"OPEN" Bang "DOOR" Bang "L IS" Bang "MINE!!!" Bangity Bangity Bang!

Near was now panting with effort as he continuously hit the bread stick to the door.

At last he gave up and instead began sucking on the bread.

"Wait a minute!" Beyond yelled from the closet.

Suddenly the door burst open knocking Near down from his book pile.

L stood in the doorway holding Beyond by his collar and panting.

"No More Pirate games." L sighed as he collapsed on the floor.

Near climbed on top of him, along with Matt and Mello.

"Make Lunch!" Near demanded

END


	4. Glasses

Matt yawned and stretched.

"Morning Already...?" He sighed as he opened his eyes.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" L asked as he set down the cake he'd been eating.

"Sounds Like Matts Awake!" Mello said cheerfully.

"AGGHHHH!" Matt screamed again. He ran across the house bumping into walls and clutching at his face.

"Whats the matter?" Mello yelled in alarm as his best friend fell over on the kitchen floor.

"I'M BLIND!" Matt yelled.

"What?" L asked.

"I can't see right!"

"Here let me see..." L said as he tried to pick Matt up.

"NO YOU'LL CATCH THE BLIND!"

L ignored Matt and pried the boys hands off his eyes.

"How many fingers..." L asked as he held up his hand.

"Uhh...Seven?" Matt asked.

"You're not blind..." L said as he lifted Matt onto the table. "You just need glasses."

Matt's mouth fell open in horror. "BUT THEN I'LL LOOK LIKE A NERD!"

"Ha Ha! Matts Gonna be a four eyes..." Beyond snickered.

"Beyond..." L said warningly.

"It's OK Matt..." Mello said giving his friend a comforting hug.

Matt was now on the verge of tears. "All the other kids *sniff* they're gonna make fun of me!"

Mello suddenly felt a fire to help his poor sightless friend.

"Yes Watari..." L said into his cellphone, "We're going to need you to pick up some prescription glass-HEY!" L said as Mello jumped up and snatched the phone away.

"Hang On!" Mello yelled as he ran into Near's room.

"Mello NOOOOO!" L heard Near yell.

Mello then came sprinting out with Near close on his heels, throwing toy action figures at Mello,

"Give um back!" Near yelled.

Mello flew into the kitchen and held up, to every ones surprise, A pair of orange goggles.

"Try em!" Mello said as he handed them to Matt.

Matt took them and pulled them on!

"I can see! I can see!" He yelled.

"They look cool too!" Mello said as he punched the air in success, as was becoming his new habit.

"BUT THEY'RE MINE!" Near yelled again.

"I think you can share them with Matt..." L sighed as he patted Near on the head.

Truthfully he wasn't sure how the goggles were improving Matt's eyesight, but they looked cute all the same.

END


	5. Snow and a Bedtime Story

"L! L! L!" Mello yelled as he burst into L's room.

"Yes what is it?" L asked.

"There's stuff on the ground!"

L looked outside to see it was snowing.

"That's snow Mello..."

"Can we play in it? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Umm...sure..." L said as he got up.

"Go get your snow stuff on..."

"YES!!!" Mello yelled as he ran outside.

L went into Nears room and shoved the little boy into a white snowsuit.

"Whats goin on?" Near asked as L put a white hat on the little boy's head.

"Snow day..." L said in with little enthusiasm.

"Wait! Where's your hat?" Near asked pointing at L's head through his mittens.

"I'm not going out, you are."

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-"

"WATARI!!!" Near screamed.

"Yes?" Watari said poking his head inside the room.

"L's goin outside right?"

"Of course!" Watari smiled.

"Watari I'm not going out-" L grumbled

"Where's his hat?" Near interupted.

"Right here!" Watari said pulling out a bright pink hat and shoving it on L's head. Watari sniffed proudly. "It reminds me of when you were little L..."

"Watari..." L said through gritted teeth.

"Have fun you two." Watari smiled exiting the room.

Then Matt came screaming into the room.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!"

"Matt It's gonna be fun!" Mello said as he tackled Matt to the floor. "Way more fun then all those video games"

"No!"

"Yes!" Mello said as he dragged Matt out of the room by his feet.

"DON'T MAKE ME!" He cried as he clawed at the ground. "I don't wanna go outside."

"BB! I need help!" Mello yelled.

Beyond came crawling into the room and picked Matt up by his shoulders. The two carried him into his bedroom.

L and Near listened as Matt screamed in horror, and Mello and Beyond shouted things like "Get his coat!" or "His boot's stuck on his foot!"

In five minutes Matt was fully outfitted in winter gear.

"I hate you guys..." he pouted.

"This is lame!" Matt said as he tromped around in the snow.

Suddenly a snowball hit him in the face.

"OWWW!!!" Matt yelled.

"Got you!" Mello cheered as he chucked another snowball at matt.

"Stop it!" Matt whined as he ran away.

"Get him!" Beyond yelled as he jumped out from behind a tree and started chucking snowballs in every direction.

L ducked and ran trying to avoid the cold wet.

Near got hit by one. The impact was enough to make him tip over so he couldn't get up.

"Ooof..." He said as he fell over.

"Run Mello!" Beyond laughed, when he noticed L was charging at them with his own snowballs.

"You two are gonna get it!" L smilled as he chucked one at Mello.

It hit it's mark and went right down Mello's shirt.

"COLD COLD COLD!" Mello screeched as he jumped up and down in horror.

"This isn't fun!" Matt cried, just as Beyond dumped a giant pile of snow on his head.

"Why you!" Matt yelled as he picked up a snow ball and hit Beyond in the face.

"IT'S WAR!" Beyond yelled.

The four boys ran around playing snowballs until L suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Mello asked as he dropped the giant snowball he was just about to hit Matt with.

"Where's Near!" L cried.

Everyone looked around but the little albino was nowhere to be seen.

"Quick spread out and find him!" L said as he ran off in one direction.

"Near! Near!" Matt yelled as he started running towards the house.

Beyond started digging holes in the snow. Every once in a while he'd stick his head in and yell, "NEAR! YOU IN THERE?"

Mello frantically began running in every direction. "What if Near was frozen like a popsicle? He'd never been that nice to the poor guy, what if he never saw him again?" Suddenly Mello tripped over a little pile of snow.

He turned around and saw Near asleep.

It turned out Near was right where he'd fallen over. He'd given up trying to get up, and had just fallen asleep. No one could find him cause he had blended in with the snow so well.

"I think thats enough excitement for today..." L sighed as he scooped up Near and led the boys inside.

"Can we have hot coco?" Mello said.

"I don't see why not.." L said as he pulled the chocolate packages from a cabinet,

Both Mello and L drained their cups in a few moments, and had to go back for seconds.

Near and Matt drank theirs more slowly.

Beyond ignored the Chocolate, and instead had toast. (With extra jam of course.)

By the time they were finished it was already past the four boys bedtimes.

"Read us a story!" Mello said as he pulled on his Pajamas.

"Story!" Near repeated as he held up a book.

"Ok...Ok..." L sighed as he curled up his legs in a chair and began reading a story.

"Little Red Riding Hood..." L started.

"THAT ONES GIRLY!" Matt yelled.

"Fine then! Little Red Head Matt..." L improvised.

"Much Better!" Matt said, leaning back in his bed.

"CAN I BE THE WOLF?" Beyond exclaimed.

"Um...sure..." L said.

"Once upon a time little Matt was playing video games, when Mello said, 'YOUR LAZY!!! GO BRING L SOME SWEETS, AND SOME JAM!' So Matt got up and saved his game, and left for L's house. On the way this scary wolf came. He saw that Matt had some Jam with him. He decided to run to L's house so he could get the Jam. He got there and locked L in a closet. When Matt showed up he noticed that L was acting odd. Why L what red eyes you have.' 'The better to see your life span with'

'and why's your mouth covered in jam?' 'UHHH...' Just then Near came flying through the window with an axe,"

"NO! A ROBOT!"

"Ok a Robot, he un-locked L from the closet and put the wolf in time out...The End."

When L finished the story he realized all the other boys had fallen asleep before the end of the story.

Everyone except for Near.

"I need my Teddy..." He said.

L noticed he was already surrounded by a mound of toys. He still picked up Nears Teddy and handed it to him.

"They're all asleep..." Near said pointing at the three other boys."

"Yes..." L said as he turned off the light. "And now I need to go get some sleep..."

"Wait!" Near called.

L turned back and looked at Near.

"It's scary in here by myself..."

L smiled and ruffled Nears curly hair. "It's okay, your a very brave boy Near, I know there isn't anything you can't do..."

"But...It's still scary..."

"Don't worry...I believe in you...I know how strong you are."

"Really?" Near asked with wide eyes.

"Yes..." L smiled. "Now get some rest...I'll be here in the morning..."

"Ok..." Near yawned as he closed his eyes.

L sighed and looked at all the sleeping boys.

He smiled again, they looked peaceful. He wished silently that they would always be this content. He knew that was an empty wish. But still, he'd protect them for as long as he could. After that it was all in their hands.


	6. Silence in a Storm

This is it, the final chapter...this was sad for me to write, considering I never really was a big Near fan, but I still felt kinda bad for him in the end.

* * *

Near stared at the rainy sky.

"It was raining on that day too, if I remember correctly..." He thought as the fat droplets landed on his face.

"Sir, we're ready to move out when you are..." Restor said over the walkie talkie Near was holding.

"Yes I understand, I'll be out in a minute."

"So this is it..." Near said to no one. "Today's the day that Kira will finally fall..." Near thought of all the sacrifices that had been made to reach this point.

The first was Beyond, Who had died to prove there indeed was a Kira...

The second was L, Who had shown the world that Kira could infact be beaten.

The third, Matt, had died standing up to Kira's many followers.

The fourth, had been Mello...Who had died to bring Near to this final important step.

This was the last sacrifice.

It was either Kira

or It was Near.

Victory or Defeat.

The winner was good. The loser was evil.

"They're all asleep..." Near said as he looked up at the rainy sky.

Does that mean I'm next?

"I'm scared..." Near said quietly. "I didn't think it would end with me by myself..."

It's ok Near...Your a very Brave boy...I know there isn't anything you can't do...

"L...I.."

Don't worry...I believe in you...I know how strong you are.

"Commander Restor, I'm ready to go. It's time we finished this..." Near said as he picked up his toys.

"Yes Sir..."

"Everyone...Thank you..." Near said quietly.

"Lets finish this together..."

The End...


End file.
